Kendall
Kendall is Commander Atom's loyal right hand assistant and a recurring character in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. ''She is a tomboyish girl with blonde hair and purple eyes. While sometimes very humorous towards her students as well as Atom, she is very encouraging and determined in whatever she does. She is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Kendall was once a worker for hire in the original universe. After a while, Kendall felt that she was too good at many things and wanted a job that she can be good at yet stay with it. She was a hard working person who has taken many jobs, all of which have required different talents, until she met Commander Atom of Future Time Travel. Upon requested a job as a teacher to new students, Kendall accepted the offer. After a few years, she went up in ranks from new teacher to second in command. She decided she'd keep this job and Atom was proud of her for her hard work. A few years later, Atom invited five new students: Kyle, Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy, to Future Time Travel. During their days as newcomers, Kendall was someone who could provide useful advice and was someone who would make them laugh. The five students haven't interacted with Kendall a lot, like they have with Atom, but they still considered Kendall a great friend and role model. Kendall was very proud of them when they all graduated from their Future Time Travel tests and formed their team; the FT Squad (Future Time Travel Squadron.) Since that graduation, Kendall has lost contact with the squad. She was unable to make it for the battle against Human X, but she heard about the squad transforming into animals to fit in with Lake Hoohaw, and found it cute. Kendall finally met the squad again after the long journey to recover the Wuzzle realm's music source, with a little help from Kaytlin, a fellow Future Time Travel student who was the only one of her team to graduate and travel to Dimension 3. After succeeding in the mission, Atom allowed Kaytlin to join Kyle's squad. Kendall has since kept in contact with the team on their adventures, and has sometimes come to their assistance at times, though not as much as Atom. TRIVIA *Kendall is a recurring character in ''The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Kendall made her debut appearance in The FT Squad Meets Gumby, where she rescued Kyle from falling to his death in a space book over an air shaft. She stayed with Kyle and the team to see Gumby's concert. *Kendall made minor appearances in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog, The FT Squad Meets Tarzan, 'The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 'The FT Squad Meets Mulan ''and The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.'' *Kendall will make a minor appearance in The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park. *Kendall shares power with Commander Atom, Colonel Hathi, Bruton and Princess Celestia as a Future Time Travel Authority. *Commander Atom sometimes refers to Kendall as Future Time Travel's #1 spy, since she has gone on countless undercover missions and come out with ease. *Kendall is very close with Cassidy, who she sees like a niece. *Kendall, being Atom's second in command, takes charge of Future Time Travel if Atom is absent in any way, whether on an adventure with the FT Squad, or sick, or on his personal vacation. *Kendall is also an amazing martial arts fighter, just like Kyle. She'll take on anyone who harms her friends, no matter how tough the villain is. Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:KYLGRV Category:Teachers Category:Tomboys Category:Life Savers Category:Future Time Travel Authorities